The Golden Rule
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:KandaxNoah!Allen:. Noahs were ruthless, bloodthirsty and savage beings. So how did Allen Walker end up becoming one of them…?


_Title:_ The Golden Rule

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:KandaxNoah!Allen:. Noah's were ruthless, bloodthirsty and savage beings. So how did Allen Walker end up becoming one of them…?

_Genre:_ Angst/Drama

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Shonen ai, blood, implied sexual activities, disturbing themes and... uh... Noah!Allen

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DGM xDD But if I did… Allen would have already run off to join the Noah's! Noah!Allen IS THE SEX!!

**Author's Comments:** This is for Yullen week! YAY!!! This time the prompt is "_Protest_" and um... I just couldn't NOT include Noah!Allen somewhere along the lines har har so it's a bit of a break from my last few "funny" fics...

* * *

**The Golden Rule  
**

* * *

_We judge ourselves by what we feel capable of doing, while others judge us by what we have already done._

- Henry W. Longfellow -

* * *

Twilight erupted inside the vastness of the room. And Kanda Yuu awoke at this time.

His body was surrounded by cuts and bruises, a lot smaller and a lot less painful now than they were when they had first arrived on his skin.

Shaking his head, midnight black hair flailing loosely behind him, Kanda tried to recall how he had got here and the memories came rushing back.

A battle. A fierce one. Between the Exorcists and the Noah.

The numbers were in the Black Order's favour but the odds were still against them.

Kanda gave a 'tch' and shook his head. He should have known better than to rely on luck. Now here he was, captured. Or at least that's what the cold stone underneath him and the painful chains holding his arms above him said.

For a moment, he wondered what had become of the others. But only for a moment. Even if he had wanted to care, he didn't have time to think any further on the matter, not with the distraction of the sudden click of a door opening flinging him back into reality.

Loud footsteps cracked against the stone floor of the room in the Ark, modified especially to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he felt as he stared into the dark face of the Noah. Of his former... 'Comrade'.

"Hello Kanda. It's good to see you again."

Kanda merely narrowed his eyes in response and the newcomer sighed.

"Please don't be like that, Kanda."

"Why not, _traitor_?"

A grey hand flicked back locks of intense white and Allen Walker gave a black grin. "I suppose I deserved that."

The cocky stance was irritating Kanda far too much and this feeling grew as Allen came closer. He stopped and tilted his head.

"Oh dear, that cut on your chest." He leaned forward, his black nail crawling across the wound on the bare chest and causing Kanda's eyes to narrow in pain, the only sign he gave that there was a problem.

The Noah gave a small smile and his eyes drifted ever so slightly to the black mark over the samurai's heart. "I suppose it'll heal soon enough though."

He retracted his fingers, now covered in Kanda's blood and licked it up, his eyes closing in bliss as the maroon liquid danced around his taste buds and fled down his throat.

With a small moan, he smiled. "Delicious."

But Kanda had another word for it. "Disgusting."

Frowning, Allen placed his hand over the exorcist's chest again, this time over the black mark that exploded over the pale skin.

"But... I've done more things to you then that. You didn't think it was so disgusting then."

New memories hit Kanda this time, memories of hefty kisses against swollen lips, of wandering hands grasping at molten limbs, of sweat slicked skin against sweat slicked skin and he growled. "Shut it, _Noah_."

"How cruel you are Kanda. Have you forgotten?" Leaning forward, in a bold move, he leant his body against the elder male's chest. "Do you want me to remind you?"

Kanda's arms ached as they hung from the chains above and he had never wanted so badly to reach out and strangle the white-haired one before him, the one with eyes so gold as to be blindly beautiful and yet horrifyingly glorious.

The Noah sighed and twisted to the side, letting out a small grunt as he hit the wall and slid to the floor beside the bound samurai.

Staring straight forward, his elbows resting upon bent knees, he spoke, "Are you going to give me the silent treatment forever?"

The unspoken 'yes' that shone from Kanda's silence was his response and Allen shook his head with a smile.

"Now we're talking even less, eh Kanda?"

Still no words and Allen was beginning to get peeved. Apparently, unleashing the Noah side does nothing for ones patience.

Biting his lip, his head lolled lazily to one side and his voice sang out the one thing he knew would cause a reaction. "Yuu?"

"Don't you _dare_ call me that, you bastard!" The reaction was instantaneous but the venom in the snarled words was obviously a seed of malice, growing viciously with time.

The smile widened as Allen stared with eyes almost unseeing. "You always do glow when you show your emotions, Kanda."

Biting his lip with an annoyed grunt, Kanda turned away. But a grey hand stretched forward, black nails digging into the skin of his chin and cheeks as Allen forced Kanda's head around to face him.

"I thought you wanted me to be like I was. Wasn't _that_ something that I would say?"

"Saying and feeling are two different things." Kanda strained out, wanting so badly for his stiff body, aching with the weight of days of battle, to move. But it refused.

Allen frowned. "I don't understand."

"You. Wouldn't." He said quietly. Slowly, and quietly.

Closing his eyes slowly, the grip on Kanda's worn skin relaxing only ever so slightly, the Noah shook his head. "I'm still Allen Walker."

"Maybe, but you're not that stupid moyashi. Not anymore."

The grip was gone and instead, Allen crawled around from his position beside the prisoner to sit in between Kanda's legs and stare into his face. "You mean... that I'm not an exorcist?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he strained forward, pushing himself within a hairs distance of Allen's unnaturally coloured skin. "Not just that! You're our enemy! You used to talk about saving the humans and the Akuma and now you're working _with_ the Akuma _against_ humans."

"Well that's-"

"No! Do not _dare_ try to argue with me! The _damn_ moyashi I knew was... kind, _stupid_ but kind. He was loyal. And _fierce!_ And he was..." Kanda shook his head viciously before screaming out. "He's _not_ _you_!"

There was silence for a moment before the stoic face broke into an insanely wide grin, "Saying that was killing you, wasn't it?"

"Tch." With an afterthought he added quietly. "That's what I mean."

A deranged laugh erupted from the Noah and he fell straight backwards, clutching his stomach and rolling around on the ground.

"And _what's _so funny?" Kanda growled, frustration evident as he writhed in his chains.

The laughter died down and the grin faded into a sad smile as he rolled around so that he lay on his side, facing the chained one. "If you had seen... what _I_ have seen... you'd know."

He rolled onto his back and Kanda couldn't help but stare at the cursed side of Allen's face, the mark having turned completely black in the transformation. Speaking of which...

"When I transformed..." Allen lifted his hand to the ceiling, fingers stretching to their limits as he stared at the now violet jewel embedded in the skin. "... I felt pain. Pain like I'd never felt before. I wanted to die, but I couldn't. It was unbearable. But then..."

His eyes, which had closed over in thought, suddenly broke open, glowing insanely bright and causing Kanda to shiver in shock.

"It was like breaking a barrier, like I was drowning but then I burst forth to the surface. Everything I thought I knew about before... everything I believed in... Made no sense." Allen suddenly giggled as he thought of it and shook his white head back and forth on the floor. "What a fool I was."

Lifting his body forward with a sluggish kind of grace, he buried his face in his hands. "I was crushed. What had I been doing all this time? What _exactly_ was I fighting for? But at the same time, I was happy. Happy that I could _finally_ see the world for what it truly was. Although... _that_ was _also_ a _bit_ crushing. Nothing is easy, is it? But I will take care of such things. I will find the Heart and I will _destroy_ it."

Taking in a hazy breath and shaking off the pain of the collision, Kanda ignored the words, refused to accept any of the emotions getting through Allen's words. "It's that kind of reasoning that reinforces my argument. You aren't that damn moyashi."

"But I am."

Kanda grinned wryly after a moment. "Nothing _else_ to say? That's not even something that the moyashi would do. He would bitch and whine saying, 'Don't call me moyashi, my name's Allen, Ba-Kanda.' So don't try to protest with me. Because unless you're working undercover here, which I greatly doubt from your recent actions, you are not him. You're... just not..."

"Not... the one you love?"

Allen leaned moved from his position to crawl between Kanda's legs again. "Look at me."

He obliged sullenly and was unsurprised when he felt his lips being captured by the ones of the Noah. The feeling of his stubborn lips being massaged against gently was familiar, so achingly familiar and his mind worked persistently to make those same lips kiss back.

Two hands wound their way around Kanda's cheeks and the dark haired samurai instinctively tried to move his hands down to grab the smaller body beneath him but the slicing metal against his irritated skin forced the blue eyes to open widely and stare into Allen's face.

Past the closed golden eyes, shaded under folds of grey skin and dark lashes, he stared at the boy's forehead and the tiara of black crosses across it, broken only by the line of hair on his right and the star shaped mark on his left.

Kanda was shocked back into reality as Allen's once grey eyes opened to the world, gleaming with a familiar sense of happiness, however much the black lipped smile and golden eyes marred the exorcist's nostalgic picture.

But Allen didn't notice this internal debate, leaning forward and wrapping his arms tightly around Kanda's chest with a satisfied sigh, resting his head on the samurai's shoulder.

"My feelings haven't changed, Kanda." He murmured, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Have yours?"

There was silence again and a depressed sigh. "Leave me be, Noah."

Allen's eyes widened in ill-placed shock, shock which became so apparent to Kanda as the white haired one pulled back.

The disbelief was evident in his expression. However, it soon changed to sad resolve as those intense eyes stared at the look on Kanda's face. An unwavering, unforgiving look.

Shaking his head, Allen took to his feet, swiftly turning on his heel and marching solemnly towards the door. As the door opened and light beamed into his dungeon-esque surroundings, he couldn't help but notice the pause in the Noah's stride.

"I'm sorry Kanda. For... everything."

He closed his eyes over, unwilling to watch the white haired one march out of his life again and allowed the dark light of the room to envelope him.

_My feelings haven't changed, Kanda... Have yours?_

"No... I don't suppose they have."

* * *

Har-dy, har! A lot of different protests here, mainly the one by Kanda that Allen wasn't... er... Allen xD

This is actually the sequel to a story I wrote a while ago but never posted... maybe I will post it one day... um, anyway! Reviews please! xD


End file.
